


Valentine's Morning

by emotionallysalty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, also swearing, i guess lol, i'm really bad at tagging things can you tell, idk - Freeform, literally just fluff, yass that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionallysalty/pseuds/emotionallysalty
Summary: Just a look into their Valentine's morning.





	Valentine's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is for @phandomsecretvalentines on tumblr ! this is a gift for @phansfic on tumblr i hope you enjoy it and that i don't disappoint too much haha 
> 
> my tumblr is; curlydans

Dan's eyes slowly fluttered opened, blinked a few times, his bleary eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight filtering into the room. He yawned loudly, but the first thing he seemed to notice was the absence of Phil's usual warmth beside him. The second thing he noticed a spilt second later was the shrill ringing of the alarm. Dan groaned softly, burying his face furthur into his soft pillow, breathing the scent of detergent. He pulled the duvet over his head, getting aggravated with each ring that was blaring from his phone on their bedside table.

Dan covering the both of his ears with his palms in a futile attempt to block out the sound, but somehow the ringing still managed made their way into Dan's covered ears. He grumbled under his breath, slightly irked that he had to wake up earlier than usual. He tore the duvet of his body begrudgingly, shivering at the algid air attacking his naked torso, he would've gotten up and turned off the alarm himself but he's too lazy to and usually Phil would be the one to wake Dan up, he'd get ready and let Dan sleep for another short moment before waking him up with a chaste kiss on his forehead.

And usually they wouldn't even bother to set alarms, so the ringing of the alarm sure didn't make any sense at all...unless, it's an important day? Dan's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled up into a sitting position, stilling a moment to regain his composure, head dizzy from the sudden movement, he pulled the charger off his phone, and glared at the device that's still ringing in his hands, he turned it off, his ears grateful for the disappearance of the ringing.

"Oh, fuck!" Dan cursed suddenly, his voice coming out raspy and hoarse, after seeing the date display below the time, February 14th, Dan didn't even have time to register excactly how early it is in the morning before he's stumbling of his bed and accidentally tripped over the pile of clothes near their bed, and almost fell face first onto the carpeted floor if it wasn't for the bedside table he had hold onto tightly that saved him from another injury. He probably should've tidied up more often but procrastination always find its way to seep into Dan's schedule (not like he had a schedule in the first place).

"Oh, no no no, shit, how could I forget?" Dan ran his hand through his messy bed head to make it seem less like he had just woke up, but the action only succeeded in making his curly hair even messier. He made his way to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, his stomach filled with panicky knots, god he was the worst boyfriend ever to exist in this planet. Maybe he was over exaggerating, but could you blame him? Throughout all the years of them being together, it was all mostly Phil who did the work during any special days or holidays, so Dan made it a mission to make this year's valentine's special for both of them, but hell, looks like he already failed and it's barely even afternoon yet. Dan hastily brushed his teeth, not wanting to greet his boyfriend with a morning breath, he almost choked on toothpaste from how fast he was brushing his teeth, he probably broke the world record for the fastest teeth brushing.

After getting ready, Dan creaked the door open slowly, not wanting his boyfriend to know he was awake in case he was home, he may have fucked up about waking up quite late, – honestly curse snooze buttons, Dan didn't even knew he pressed it more than twice unconsciously in his sleep – , but things still can be fixed. Dan exited their bedroom and closed the door behind him softly. He managed to walk down the set of stairs without breaking any bones or create any new injuries, which was good, he was the clumsiest in the morning, it was just like his limbs wouldn't coordinate with his mind, because if he did trip and fall down the stairs (and possibly break his neck in the process then die), it would surely give away what he were to do.

He tip-toed to the living room, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the silence in the air that would usually be replaced with the soft sounds coming from the television, Phil would always lower the volume in fear of waking Dan up. But instead of stopping there, Dan moved on to the kitchen, perhaps Phil is in the kitchen having a cereal raiding fest? (Dan's cereal, mind you.)

Dan tilted his head in inquiry when he found himself alone in the kitchen, there's no smell of coffee permeating the air like every other morning, or the muffled sounds of mugs clinking and the opening and closing of the cupboard doors. Dan squinted his eyes at the adandoned bowled on the counter, as if it would give him the answer of Phil's whereabouts. Where had Phil gone to anyway? It wasn't like him to disappear from their apartment in the early hours of the morning, or to leave the apartment at all if unnecessary, honestly.

Dan shrugged, the thought of Phil out shopping for groceries settled in his mind, dejection weighting the corners of his lips. He returned to the living room, trying to diminish the disgruntlement thats slowly building in his chest, instead trying to replace it with the mirth of greeting Phil when he's back home. Dan flopped down onto the couch lazily, and alternated between scrolling through Tumblr on his phone or turn on the television while waiting for Phil to come home, but he couldn't muster the energy to do neither so he just laid there, staring at the ceiling idly, the weak sunshine spilling into the living room through the blinds making it hard to see anything at all.

After a few minutes, Dan was about to doze off, nothing to entertain him but silence, until he heard the jingling of the door knob of their front door, Dan's eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped out of the couch, knocking his knee on the edge of their coffee table in the process. Dan cursed under his breath, rubbing at the sore spot of his knee to ease the blossoming pain, it's already starting to form into a bruise, so much for not getting injured.

The door opened suddenly, halting all of Dan's movements immediately, he turned his head slowly, only to be meeted with his boyfriend's figure that's halfway entering the door. Phil raised his eyebrow questioningly, his lips forming into a small 'o', his expression slightly startled, clearly not expecting Dan to be up so early and half naked in the middle of their living room.

"Right..." Phil trailed off, being the first to break the silence, he kicked the door behind him close with his foot, the surprise wearing off his expression. Phil toed off his shoes, not bothering to arrange them neatly on the shoerack beside him. "Well, you're up early today," Phil chuckled, Dan ignored the warmness in his chest upon hearing the hint of fondness in his voice. Phil finally looked up at Dan, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Before Dan can open his mouth to reply, Phil strode forward, flicking the lights open, the room immediately brightened up, Dan winced, his eyes not used to the sudden brightness. Phil surged forward and captured Dan's lips into a soft kiss and pulled away before it can transition to something more. "Good morning," Phil breathed out, he rested his forehead against Dan's, his glasses fogging up due to their warm breaths.

A tender smile played on Dan's lips, he placed his hand on Phil's jaw, caressing his cheekbones with his thumb softly, a surge of pride shooting through him when he feels Phil leaning into his touch. "Morning, where have you been?" Dan asked breathlessly, staring into Phil's gentle eyes, as calm as a sea on a sunny day, that are hidden behind black framed glasses.

Phil pulled away, raising one of his hand that's carrying a plastic bag, Dan hadn't even notice Phil had been holding it, too mesmerized by his stunning smile. "Breakfast." Phil grinned, his glasses askew on his face, he pushed it further up his face with his finger to fix it.

"I was planning to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but in the midst of making pancakes, I accidentally got eggshells in the batter, and I put in salt instead of sugar, and I just realised that after like pouring in a whole cup of it. Well you can say I'm not the best cook in the morning," Phil giggled into his hand, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He heading into the kitchen, with Dan trailing behind him. "And I don't have enough time to remake the batter again before you woke up so I just went out to buy some." Phil continued, placing the plastic bag full of food on the dining table.

Dan's smile widened more, the indents on his cheeks more prominent than ever. "You don't have to, I would've been more than content with eating your overly salty pancakes." Dan replied easily, leaning against the counter while watching Phil take out the boxes of food and setting them on the table gently, carefully not to shake the food inside the container.

"Yeah, and spit them out when I'm not looking," Phil shot back teasingly, opening the cupboards above him to take out two random mugs without looking. Dan giggled at the statement, not even trying to be discreet as he continues to watche his boyfriend busy preparing their breakfast, his eyes raking up and down his tall frame, too lazy to move and actually help Phil out.

"Go and sit in the living room, let's watch something while we eat." Phil instructed without looking at Dan, busy taking plates and cutlery our of cabinets, he points his finger towards the direction of the living room. Dan rolled his eyes, but obeyed nonetheless, padding his socked feet on the cool wooden floor.

Dan plopped down on the couch, waiting patiently for Phil to come back and join him. Phil does enter the living room soon enough, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air, Dan's stomach grumbles. He turns his head to see Phil carefully balancing two plates on each hand, he poked his tongue out playfully the moment he saw Dan's attention on him. Dan can't help but to smile at him brightly, god he's so fond of Phil it's impossible.

Phil throws himself on the couch beside Dan, yelping when he suddenly remembered he had been carrying food, eyes going wide as he tries to steady his hand and not drop the plates, spilling their breakfast on the floor everywhere. Dan covers his mouth with his hand to refrain himself from bursting out laughing. "Phil!" Dan says, trying to sound exasperated, but the wide smile on his face betrays his voice.

Phil quickly sets the plates down on the coffee table, resting a hand against his chest, inhaling deeply in relief. "For a moment, I thought I was going to ruin our morning by spilling our breakfast everywhere." He sends Dan a bashful lopsided smile, leaning back against the couch, blindly patting the cushions in a quest to find the television remote.

Dan throws the remote at Phil, apologizing half-heartedly when he heard a loud smack and Phil emitting a sound of pain. "At least hand it to me more gently," Phil scowled, but no sign of hostility is found in his voice, his hand rubbing at where he was hit.

"Sorry," Dan repeated, leaning over to plant a small kiss on the corner of Phil's lips to make up for it, relishing in the way Phil's cheeks heats up at his touch.

"I don't know...I might need more than that to fully forgive you," Phil said playfully, the corner of his lip quirking into a smirk, but the look in his eyes says that he's dead serious about it.

Dan sat down on Phil's lap, more than happy to do what Phil is insinuating at. Encircling both of his hands around Phil's neck, Dan connected his lips against Phil's, parting his lips automatically, breathing heavily through his nose when Phil's tongue slipped into his mouth. Phil placed his hand behind Dan's neck, playing absentmindedly with the small curls on the nape of his neck. After a few minutes of lazy making out on the couch, they pulled apart to catch their breaths, lips red and swollen. "Forgive me yet?" Dan mumbled, tucking his head into the crook of Phil's neck, breathing in his scent, heart fluttering at the familiar and comforting smell of his home.

"Fully forgiven." Phil pressed a kiss into Dan's mess of chocolate brown curls, both of his arms snaking around Dan's body to hold him against him tight. "Let's eat our breakfast before it gets too cold."

Dan ended up staying on Phil's lap the whole time, claiming that he was too lazy to get up, but Phil didn't minded at all, feeding Dan occasionally. The television playing in the background served as a sound of comfort, non of them really watching the lively animations on the screen, too enticed with each other's presence.

Dan rests his head on Phil's chest, his cheek nuzzling against the soft material of his jumper. "God, I love you so much, you know?" Dan said, out of the blue, tilting his head to look into Phil's eyes. Phil's lips quirked into a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely. Dan's heart skipped a beat, he can't believe he was the reason behind that beautiful smile.

"Why? Because I bought you food?" Phil laughed lightly, running his slender fingers through Dan's tangled hair. His other hand that rested on Dan's hip caressing his hipbone tenderly.

"That's one part of it, but you always take care of me, meaning the biggest living flop alive on earth, so thank you for like, not leaving me yet." Dan admitted, his cheeks tinted a soft rosy pink, enjoying the body heat radiating off Phil.

"What's with the sudden sappy confession?" Phil tucked a strand of hair behind Dan's ear, his eyebrow raised. "And for the record, I love you too, you spoon."

Dan sighed contently, "Can we stay like this the whole day?" Dan voiced his thoughts out loud, shutting his eyes slowly, drowsy with Phil's warmth and scent, luring him into a sleepy state.

"If you want to," Phil said, shutting off the television upon seeing Dan's closed eyes. Dan nodded sleepily, having a hard time actually forming sentences that aren't a mess of jumbled words.

They altered into a more comfortable position, both of them laying on the couch, Dan's back pressed firmly against Phil's chest, their long legs tangled together, Phil rests his chin on top of Dan's head. Despite Dan being the slightest bit taller than Phil, he lowered himself so he's settled contently under Phil's touch, his feet dangling off the arm of the couch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I'm glad I get to spend it with you for the past ten years," Phil whispered into Dan's ear, pressing a small kiss on his temple afterwards, lacing their fingers together. He placed both of their interlocked hands on Dan's stomach, "And hopefully even more years."

Dan hummed softly in return, smiling brightly albiet his eyes being closed, he snuggled up to Phil more, tightening his grip on their hands, swiping his thumb back and forth on Phil's hand, feeling the soft skin beneath his touch. "I wouldn't want to spend it with any other person, you dork." Dan managed to blurt out quietly, his sentence trailing off into silence before falling asleep completely.

Phil beamed, hiding his smiled in Dan's hair, pressing his thumb into the craters on Dan's cheeks, "Me too." Phil breathed out.


End file.
